Kissing In The Rain
by Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws
Summary: Hikaru was the personification of oblivious. Kaoru, however, was the personification of obvious. For Donttouchmykyoya818's competition.


_**Yumi- This took forever! Its for donttouchmykyoya818's competition, but it's dedicated to my Tanu-chan~ although she'll never read it T_T  
**_

_**Bob- (do you only ever write this pairing?)**_

_**Yumi- Sayounara! And please review!**_

-x-

**x-K i s s i n g-I n- T h e- R a i n-x**

-x-

_'Do you understand anything?'_

"Do you want food?" Kaoru asked Hikaru calmly.

Hikaru nodded his head, throwing his arms out happily. "This place is aweome!" he laughed, spinning in a circle, shooting a grin in Kaoru's direction, which in turn caused a blush to settle on Kaoru's cheeks. He looked down in annoyance.

"Alright..."

_'How did you not notice that?'_

Commoners shopping centre. An excellent place for rich folk to laugh and whine about how their designer gear costs far more than the unlabled brands in the nameless shops. A place of wonder if you're rich and unused to. A place of normality and social gatherings of the young 'common' folk for the not.

Naturally, Hikaru was amazed by the different names in colour up above the shops and the benched simply placed in the center of the hall, allowing elderly pensioners to sit on, or trip over, them. The food court that was on a higher level, the bathrooms, the moving staircase, the lift, all these wonderous things that Hikaru's simple rich mind couldn't comprehend.

Kaoru settled for not comprehending the fantastic shops and acuitriements and watch his older brother intently instead. He found him a lot more interesting and uncomprehensible than anything else around him.

The way Hikaru would laugh, smile, ruffle his younger's hair. The way he would be painfully oblivious to his obvious blush as he asked him if he was running a fever. The way he would smile and casually mention something to unintentionally remind Kaoru that they weren't inseprable, no matter how much he wanted it.

'_Oblivious...which Hikaru is the personification of.'_

Hikaru grinned over at Kaoru again, the slight look of affection sending his younger's heat rising again. "I found the food court!" he yelled over, pointing at the moving stairs. Kaoru smiled slightly, wordlessly following his brother, listening to him chirp aimlessly about school, hosting and rabid fangirls.

'_All I want...I want him to kiss me...to mean it...'_

"Look Kaoru! Chicken!" he laughed, running over to the stand, then getting distracted by a twin sign for some wrap shop and then skipping back over to the chicken. Kaoru walked over to him, silently standing beside him and letting his brother order for him; always knowing what he wanted.

Kaoru ducked underneath Hikaru's arm, grabbing the tray of food and taking it a few feet away from the now bewildered older twin, searching for a place to sit.

"I'll carry that..." Hikaru said, trying to tug the tray away.

"I'm fine," Kaoru retorted. Hikaru's hands dropped. "Go find somewhere to sit."

Hikaru blinked before smiling and running around the twin sign and skipping over to the first empty table. "Over here, Kaoru, over here!"

Kaoru sat down, thinking nonsensical drabble in monotone as Hikaru rabbited on about how commoner food usuallytasted better than this and how his burger was only half cooked in the middled. Kaoru didn't even notice that his was just as bad, taking another reluctant bite of the repulsive poultry.

"Hey Kaoru, look at that guy's coat,' Hikaru exclaimed, pointing wildly at some dude with longish black hair and a leather jacket reaching his knees respectively.

"What about it?"

"Its awesome," his twin breathed again, "I want one!"

"Buy one then. We can afford one like it...," Kaoru retorted. Hikaru still didn't tear his gaze away from the wonderous garment. Kaoru scowled.

'_Great, now I'm jealous of a coat...'_

Hikaru pushed his burger into the bin beside them, Kaoru doing the same. The guy with the jacket was still there. Kaoru shot Hikaru a look that he didnt' quite catch as he was too busy watching the coat-man.

"Just go get a similar coat!" Kaoru hissed, frustrated at Hikaru's lapse in awareness. "We are in a shopping centre for crying out loud!"

"Yeah," the elder sighed, defeated, standing up from his seat. The younger stood too.

"Bathroom?" Hikaru asked, cocking one eyebrow.

'_So that's where he was going...' _"Yeah..."

Hikaru grinned. "Its upstairs! I saw a sign for it!"

Kaoru shot him a small smile, glancing half heartedly over at the front table just to notice that coat-mn was gone. He felt like sighing in relief as Hikaru dragged him to the moving stairs, watching him try not to squeal in excitment as thy moved without budging their feet. He smiled softly.

'_Hikaru...'_

_'Kaoru...'_

_"Hikaru...'_

"Kaoru! Are you even listening to me!" Hikaru huffed, looking the other way in fake annoyance. Kaoru double took, sighing as he realized that Hikaru's voice hadn't been in his mind at all and that his brother had actually been calling him this entire time...

"Yeah yeah," Kaoru sighed, "What?"

"Its _raining!_" Hikaru exclaimed, all annoyance forgotten as he pointed out the window at the water thundering from the sky heavily.

"You should be on the news for that statement," the younger twin told him, smirking at Hikaru's pout.

"Meanie!" he laughed, turning back to the window as they stood of the commoner wonder that was the moving stairs. He grumbled, looking around, and then across the near flooded car park outside."Aw man, Kaoru! The bathrooms are over across the car park! We're going to get soaked!"

Kaoru looked at Hikaru and then at the distance from there to the bathroom. It was around twenty feet away and they wouldn't get all that wet if they ran.

_Hikaru pulling him closer, the rain bucketing down around them. Like in the movies; confessions of love as the rain lashed down all around them. Their lips crashing together to the sound of water droplets pitter pattering in the clear puddles all around them. They kiss, strongly like Kaoru had always dreamed of, their hair wet and their clothes thoroughly soaked but both of them too caught up in the moment to really give a damn. 'I love you,' they whisper in complete synchronization, laughing at the unison and Kaoru's arms wrap around Hikaru's neck as the older twins arms wrap around the younger's waist. _

_Dancing in the rain..._

"Kaoru," Hikaru protested, "Hurry up! If we run we wont get that wet!"

But Kaoru didn't want to run. He wanted to lose himself in the horrid weather like in some soppy movie; like a fairytale. He wanted to lose himself in Hikaru.

Hikaru grumbled, vowing to wait for Kaoru at the bathrooms, bolting out into the rain. Kaoru's head shot up and he followed in hot pursuit, managing to catch Hikaru's arm and drag him around to face him in the middle of the the car park.

There was no one but them. No security cameras, hell, not even any cars. They were alone and there was no one to tell him that he was wrong.

Except Hikaru.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru blinked, "You okay? We're getting soaked..."

"Dance with me!" Kaoru blurted in one breath, his face flushed as he closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting for his older brother to take him in his arms. Hikaru laughed.

"In this weather? You have got to be kidding me!" he laughed, pulling Kaoru by the arm. The younger's eyes opened slowly, in sadness and rejection, the dejected look apparent within the depths of his liquidy gold irises.

"Why," Kaoru mumbled, letting Hikaru drag him into the opposite building; in out of the rain, "Why not?"

"Because we'll get soaked, silly!" Hikaru said, grinning, "And we have to go to the bathroom. And I want to find that coat, remember!"

_'Freakin' coat...'_

-x-

"Kaoru Kaoru! Its the coat Its the coat!" Hikaru yelled, beckoning his younger brother over to the opposite shop window. True enough, it was incredibly similar to the dumbass coat that that kid in the food court had been sporting.

"I presume that you want it," Kaoru sighed, exasperated after their long three and half hour expedition to find the leather jacket.

'_Its not even winter...its freakin' June!'_

"Lets get it! Please!" Hikaru jumped up and down like a small child.

"You were the one who brought the money."

"Yay!"

Hikaru ran headlong into the shop, grinning ecstatically at the thought of the soon to be his jacket. Kaoru sighed, deciding to wait outside, knowing how long Hikaru would take trying this and that on before he actually went and bought what he went in there for, and probably other assorted items.

His gaze drifted until it settle on the knick knack shop a few shops down. A few teenage commoner girls were crowded around it, waiting for a few of their friends who came out with a little paper bag each, giddily relaying what they had bought. A few of them glanced over at Kaoru, flushing and turning away again.

He watched them happily skip away, and then walked over to the shop window, pressing his nose up against the glass, attempting to see what was so great about this shop. There were a few pot plants along the side of it, but the shop was mostly vintage styled copy books and cute little chains. His eyes fell on the one marked 500 yen, a small, fake silver pendent attached to the necklace with a 'H' engraved in it. Kaoru blinked at it a few times, before rooting in his pocket for spare change, and in finding he had none, cussing lightly.

The sweat drops formed on his brow as he realized that he was going to have to go ask Hikaru for money to by his own present...

_'This sucks...'_

He stormed, frustrated and mortified, over to the clothes shop where Hikaru was, ignoring the clerks looking up from the broken till to watch him as he stomped over to the changing room where he no doubt would be. He pounded on the only occupied door, praying that Hikaru wouldn't open it and see the blush apparent on his cheeks. "Hikaru! I need 500 yen!"

There was the shuffle of feet from inside the changing room and a couple of notes was pushed under the door. "Kaoru? Here you go!" Hikaru's voice chirped from behind the door.

"Thanks."

"Dont mention it! And hey, Kaoru! It fits! Its awesome! Its-!"

Kaoru walked away while he still could.

He quickly scampered over to the knick knack shop, ignoring the titters coming from the group of girls who were now standing outside a smoothie bar, watching him as he entered the shop. The bell on the door tinkled softly as it opened, and a little old lady scampered out at the sound of the noise.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, "What are you looking for, kiddo?"

Her hair was mostly grey with a few stray white hairs sticking out at odd angles from her mostly neat bun. Her apron was red and blue striped and the name tag attached to it read 'Hilda'. Presumably her name, but he could only presume.

"Uhm, I was looking at this one," he started, tugging at the 'H' and pulling accidentally off the shelf.

"That one is 500 yen," the lady chirped, happy that someone who wasn't some teenage girl was making a purchase.

'_Though I have been acting like a teenage girl...a love sick one...'_

"Is it for someone?" the woman asked politely as she took the chain out of his hands, placing it carefully in a little paper bag.

"Uhm," Kaoru faltered, blushing as he handed her the money, "Yeah, sort of..."

"For me?"

'_So her name _is _Hilda then...'_

"No, sorry."

She smiled softly. "I was only kidding with you, kiddo! He's very lucky."

Kaoru grinned, taking the paper bag out of her hands. "Thanks!"

He walked away from the till, humming happily to himself, then froze, turning around in minor shock. "Uhm, Hilda, right? How did you know it was a guy?"he asked. Hilda let out a wide grin and pointed out the window, Kaoru following her gaze until he saw Hikaru standing, waiting impatiently for him to come out. Kaoru smiled at the old woman and she smiled knowingly back.

"Hikaru! You got the jacket?"

-x-

It was pitch dark by the time the limo was even half way back to the mansion where the two of them lived. Hikaru was quietly texting one of the hosts on his phone and Kaoru was trying to find the right moment to flourish the necklace. The rain was still pitter patting against the windows, not as heavy as up in the car park, but still noticeably wet.

Kaoru looked from Hikaru to where his necklace was hidden in his pocket and out to the rain again.

_'Hikaru hates the rain though...'_

But really at that moment that didn't really matter to him. He just wanted to stop having to be so obvious and wanted Hikaru to stop being oblivious!

There was that time.

_'Hikaru!' Kaoru complained, noticing the lack of attention Hikaru was giving him. God knows why some Doctor Seuss book should be given more attention than him. 'I want a hug!'_

_Hikaru had looked up from the book at the mention of his name and was now watching his brother's pouting expression with what could only be described as a look of pure amusement. 'Why do you want a hug all of a sudden, Kaoru?'_

_'I just do!' Cue blush._

_Hikaru sighed, leaning over and wrapping his arms around his red faced brother. 'There, happy?'_

_Kaoru flushed deeper than thought possible and quickly swooped in and pressed his lips to his brother's cheek. 'Happy.'_

_'What was that for?'_

_'Just...you know...'_

_Hikaru sighed, shaking his head and going back to the Cat in the Hat._

And the other time.

_The fan girls were only too happy to pitch in on this one. Usually they would've been wary if Kaoru Hitachiin asked them for a favor. He was a Hitachiin after all; it was like doing a deal with the devil. But this time, in their minds, not in the mind of Hikaru or even Kaoru, this was a completely innocent plan made to entertain them and give them what they wanted to see for so long._

_'Kaoru...'_

_Cue Hikaru leaning in._

_'Hikaru...'_

_Cue one fan girl being 'accidentally' hit by several others._

_'Huh?'_

_Cue Hikaru being knocked flying into his younger brother, who's eyes were already squeezed shut with anticipation, just for his lips to graze Kaoru's chin. Kaoru opened his eyes in frustration. Hikaru blinked, propping himself up and shooting a glare at the cooing, not-realizing-that-their-plan-had-just-failed fan girls._

And again.

_The door of the bathroom swung open, just as Hikaru was attempting to enter the shower, to reveal an embarrassed and blushing Kaoru with a towel wrapped cautiously around his waist. 'Uhm,' Hikaru said, staring at his obviously flustered sibling, 'I'm about to have a shower...'_

_'I need one too,' Kaoru snapped, out of character as he stomped over, mortified, to the shower. 'Come with me!'_

_Hikaru shrugged and hopped in under the running water beside his little brother and began to wash his hair for him._

Kaoru was tired of being obvious. He was tired of this charade and tired of his brother's oblivious nature. And he was going to do something about it.

"Driver!" he commanded, catching Hikaru off guard, "Stop!"

The driver reluctantly stopped the limo and Kaoru got out, pulling a struggling Hikaru after him. He pulled his brother around to the back of the car, the rain making little wet marks in their clothes. He stopped to a halt, flinging himself around to face a bewildered Hikaru who was standing in front of him, fixing his rode up shirt.

"Uhm, what are you at, Kaoru?" he asked cautiously, looking his frustrated and panting brother up and down.

Kaoru looked him up and down also before rummaging in his pocket and pulling out the small chain, flourishing it while blushing heavily. "There. Its for you."

Hikaru took the necklace in his hands, staring at it a moment before his face lit up in delight. "Yay! Thanks Kaoru!" he exclaimed, pulling his brother into a tight hug, ignoring Kaoru's protests that he couldn't breathe. "What's all this for?"

A lot of things, excuses mainly, ran through Kaoru's head just then. Telling himself to laugh it off, to make some smartass comment about this was consolation for Haruhi or something. But he couldn't bring himself to. He'd tried this long, and Hikaru wasn't getting away with being oblivious now.

Kaoru didn't ask permission. He just grabbed the rim of Hikaru's shirt and yanked him forward, pressing their lips together as the kiss mingled with the rain that had now soaked through their clothes. Hikaru's eyes widened and Kaoru's eyes closed, wanting to make the most of this while it lasted.

He broke away, dropping Hikaru's shirt from his grip, the fist marks still imprinted in the fabric. Hikaru breathed heavily, as did his younger. Then he smiled. A look of surprise crossed fleetingly across Kaoru's face before he smiled too. He knew what was happening next.

"Kaoru," Hikaru smiled, "Dance in the rain with me?"


End file.
